1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling element for connecting two components in a radially resilient, but torsion-proof manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
For manufacturing such coupling elements in a cost- effective manner, they are made of one piece and shaped from sheet metal, such as described, for example, in DE 89 15 109 U1, EP 0 762 081 A1 and EP 0 762 082 A1. Note that EP 0 762 081 A1 corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,594 and EP 0 762 082 A1 corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,427, the entire contents of each of which are incorporated herein by reference/These coupling elements include a flat center piece as the base, and of four brackets, formed thereon by bends. The brackets extend perpendicularly in relation to the level of the base, and respectively two brackets are arranged opposite and parallel to each other and form a spring parallelogram for radial compensation. To achieve the function of a spring parallelogram, the brackets extend axially and are formed at one location of the base and can be rigidly connected with one of the two components at another location axially remote from the first. The torsion-proof property is reduced because of this axial remoteness and, in the course of a radial deflection of a spring parallelogram, the base is also unavoidably bent because of the axial linear change of the brackets. In an actual case, the base does not bend symmetrically here because of inhomogeneities in the base, because of which the base introduces an angular twist in the remaining two brackets, which causes a mutual twisting of the two components connected via the coupling element.
It is an object of the present invention to create a coupling element which is compactly and space-savingly constructed and can be produced cost-effectively. Moreover, radial compensation movements of the two components connected by the coupling element should be possible without introducing impermissible mutual twisting between the two components.
This object is attained by a coupling element for an angle-measuring device for connecting a first component to a second component in a radially resilient, but torsion-proof manner with respect to an axis of rotation. The coupling element including a base and a first bracket rigidly fastened on the base and the first component, wherein the first bracket has a first outer support connection location, a second outer support connection location and an inner support connection location centered in a circumferential direction with respect to the axis of rotation between the first and second outer support connection locations. One of the first outer support connection locations of the first bracket and the inner support connection location of the first bracket forms a connection of the first bracket and the base and the other of the first outer support connection location of the first bracket and the inner support connection location of the first bracket is rigidly connected with the first component. A second bracket is rigidly fastened on the base and on the second component and which extends at a right angle with respect to the first bracket, wherein the second bracket has a first outer support connection location, a second outer support connection location and an inner support connection location centered in a circumferential direction with respect to the axis of rotation between the first and second outer support connection locations of the second bracket. One of the first outer support connection locations of the second bracket and the inner support connection location of the second bracket forms a connection of the second bracket and the base and the other of the first outer support connection location of the second bracket and the inner support connection location of the second bracket is rigidly connected with the second component. Flexural strength of the first bracket in a region along the axis of rotation between the inner support connection location of the first bracket and a connecting line of the first and second outer support connection locations of the first bracket is considerably greater than the flexural strength in a region along a circumferential direction between the inner support connection location of the first bracket and the first and second outer support connection locations of the first bracket. Flexural strength of the second bracket in a region along the axis of rotation between the inner support connection location of the second bracket and a connecting line of the first and second outer support connection locations of the second bracket is considerably greater than the flexural strength in a region along a circumferential direction between the inner support connection location of the second bracket and the first and second outer support connection locations of the second bracket.
The present invention furthermore relates to the use of this coupling element in an angle-measuring device.
It is therefore a further object of the present invention to disclose an angle-measuring device, wherein the scanning unit is coupled to the stator of the angle-measuring device in a particularly torsion-proof, but radially resilient manner and, if possible, no measuring errors result from radial compensation movements between the scanning unit and the stator.
This object is attained by an angle-measuring device that includes a scanning unit, a stator and a coupling element connected to the stator and the scanning unit in a torsion-proof, but radially resilient manner with respect to an axis of rotation. The coupling element including a base and a first bracket rigidly fastened on the base and the first component, wherein the first bracket has a first outer support connection location, a second outer support connection location and an inner support connection location centered in a circumferential direction with respect to the axis of rotation between the first and second outer support connection locations. One of the first outer support connection locations of the first bracket and the inner support connection location of the first bracket forms a connection of the first bracket and the base and the other of the first outer support connection location of the first bracket and the inner support connection location of the fist bracket is rigidly connected with the first component. A second bracket is rigidly fastened on the base and on the second component and which extends at a right angle with respect to the first bracket, wherein the second bracket has a first outer support connection location, a second outer support connection location and an inner support connection location centered in a circumferential direction with respect to the axis of rotation between the first and second outer support connection locations of the second bracket. One of the first outer support connection locations of the second bracket and the inner support connection location of the second bracket forms a connection of the second bracket and the base and the other of the first outer support connection location of the second bracket and the inner support connection location of the second bracket is rigidly connected with the second component. Flexural strength of the first bracket in a region along the axis of rotation between the inner support connection location of the first bracket and a connecting line of the first and second outer support connection locations of the first bracket is considerably greater than the flexural strength in a region along a circumferential direction between the inner support connection location of the first bracket and the first and second outer support connection locations of the first bracket. Flexural strength of the second bracket in a region along the axis of rotation between the inner support connection location of the second bracket and a connecting line of the first and second outer support connection locations of the second bracket is considerably greater than the flexural strength in a region along a circumferential direction between the inner support connection location of the second bracket and the first and second outer support connection locations of the second bracket.
Particular advantages of the present invention are recited in the following description of exemplary embodiments.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention are represented in the drawings.